FAL-SS
The FAL SS is a long gun in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, unlocked at Level 50. The FAL SS is a single-fire weapon that kills an enemy in five body shots and three headshots. It also has a zoom option, much like the G-MAL and FAL in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. This gun only appears in multiplayer. It is versatile in shooting, but best used in mid-to-long ranges. Weapon Mods *Blindfire Accuracy - Unlocked at Rank 51. *Reload Speed - Unlocked at Rank 53. *Call Out - Unlocked at Rank 54. *Max Ammo - Unlocked at Rank 57. *Clip Size - Unlocked at Rank 58. *Accuracy - Unlocked at Rank 60. Variants Talbot's FAL-SS Complete the Mythology Set Legendary Treasure Set in Hardcore. * Gold Seadragon Pendant * Emerald Chimera * Jade Yamantaka Head Eddy's FAL-SS Complete the Delicate Pendants Legendary Treasure Set in Free for All. * Ivory Garuda * Lapis Lazuli Eight Emblems Pendant * Gold Tairona Pendant "Clip Size" and "Max Ammo" mods allow for larger magazines with more ammo per magazine. Lazarević's FAL-SS Complete the Jade Mothers Legendary Treasure Set in Team Death Match. * Jade Saraswait Statue * Jade Lotus Jar * Jade Gilt Tara "Reload Speed" and "Blindfire Accuracy" mods let you reload your weapon faster and blindfire with greater effectiveness. Tips *At close or long range, try to scope in. Scoping in increases recoil but increases accuracy. Aim for their body while scoped in so you can continue to shoot even with the recoil and not wait for it to reset. *Equip a Para 9 or Raffica Pistol with blindfire accuracy on it as the FAL-SS is a poor gun for blindfiring. *Don't try to shoot people at long range with the FAL-SS unless they are out in the open. You will need at least 2-3 seconds to kill someone with the FAL-SS so plan out your shots. *If you are good at shooting with pistols, try using your Para 9 or Raffica Pistol to shoot enemies at long range. It is less time consuming yet a bit more challenging. *Equip Call Out with your FAL-SS. In case you can't kill your enemy, shoot them once and leave them be. One of your teammates will see the Call Out and go after them. So even if you don't kill your enemy you will still get an assist bonus. *In Free For All, replace Call Out with Reload Speed or Clip Size as you can easily use half a clip for one kill. *Run Ammo Award Level 3 with the FAL-SS. You run out of ammo very easily and every three kills you get with the FAL, you get additional ammo. *If you plan to use the FAL-SS for long range, run Scoped In with it. Even if you haven't maxed it out, it's worth it when you attempt to shoot long range because with the gun's recoil and the pain wobble, you won't have any time to shoot. *You can also run Weapon Expert Level 3 with it. Choose a good blindfiring weapon which you find comfortable and at least get Weapon Expert to Level 2. When you get to Level 2, you can almost immediately swap your weapons. Play a competitive game which doesn't affect your kills and deaths (Team Objective, Plunder) and practice going around the corners and switching your guns until it becomes a habit. When you achieve Level 3 Weapon Expert, try using Accuracy and Call Out for your FAL-SS or if you're playing Free For All try Accuracy and Reload Speed. *Time your FAL-SS shots. Like the G-MAL, if you press R1 too quickly, the gun will stall and you won't get the kill as quickly. Time the shots and practice humming or singing a song to the tempo of the FAL-SS so by habit, you can remember when to shoot the gun. Trivia * It is a variant of the FAL, which appears in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. ** It may be the L1A1, a British semi-automatic variant of the FAL. * Oddly, the FAL-SS cannot be found in Singleplayer. However, in the remaster, it can be spawned from the Rewards menu. * The weapon damage of the FAL-SS was lowered by 25% in a LiveUpdate after Patch 1.03. * Some of the locations where the FAL-SS can be found in any Co-op game is Lost City and Sanctuary. * In Co-op Arena the FAL-SS can be found in Oasis. * The FAL-SS also appears in the Fort Co-op Adventure chapter. *The G-MAL replaced the FAL in Uncharted 3. *Oddly, you find the FAL-SS a lot in the Fort Co-Op Adventure and in Co-op Arena in Oasis yet you cannot add any mods to it. * It is unlocked at level 50, though oddly, the FAL-SS is inferior to the G-MAL in nearly every aspect, including recoil, accuracy, rate of fire, clip size, and max ammo. However, the FAL-SS has more firepower, though it may be pointless, as the G-MAL has a three round burst. *In real life, a FAL shooting semiautomatic would have bad recoil, as it shoots 7.62x51mm (.308 Winchester) rounds, which are high-power rounds. However, the damage done in-game is suggestive of the gun using 5.56x45mm (.223 Remington) rounds, which would be the same as in the G-MAL and the M9; the Argentinian FM FALMPIII happens to use the smaller round. The recoil could be attributed to the FAL's stock design, where the barrel of the gun sits above where the stock sits on the user's shoulder, so it acts like a lever trying to point the gun up every time it is fired. * It has the same scope appearance as the G-MAL * It is similar to the FN FALL in real life. Category:Weapons in Drake's Deception